Monster Girl Quest: NG+ (SpasMaran)
Monster Girl Quest New Game+ (NG+) is a special patch created by SpasMaran. Unlike the original version, Luka starts with all his levels, health, skills and elemental techniques obtained by the end of Chapter 2. As a result, this prompts changes to dialogue and boss battles. Currently, NG+ is up to Chapter 1. Differences *Because Luka lacks the Four Spirits in his possession, the respective skill names are in place. This changes back when Luka "re-acquires" a Spirit. *When loading Quadruple Giga, Luka does not command the spirits to his blade, but the elements instead. *Luka wears large glasses for his elemental skill CGs. *In the beginning, Ilias "Data Wipes" Luka, resulting his entire journey erased. *There is no prompt to battle or flee the Slime Girl, nor will Ilias teach him how to fight. *Luka does not gain experience from monsters up until Nanabi. *Slime Girl, Slug Girl, Mandragora, Harpy and Harpy Twins become sealed. *Quadruple Giga can be used in most of the earlier battles. **With Slime Girl and Slug Girl, they plead for mercy stating they will not harm another human again and then tries to flee, only to turn into water vapor and vanish, respectively. **Dragon Pup cries and pleads for mercy stating she will never steal again. She then flees, with Luka destroying most of the cave. The other three bandits show up and promise to not steal again. **Kitsune comments on the elements until fire is added into the sequence, shouting for Tamamo. However, the walls echo as she explodes in a cloud of fluff. **Mimic does not attack offensively and when used, her wooden planks are reduced to splinters. **Iron Maiden does not attack offensively and when used, she is split in half. *The first battle with Alice is scripted like the second battle. *Defeating Alice in the first battle prompts Ilias to come down. She snaps the sealed Alice's neck, then Data Wipes Luka as the game is not canon, resulting a Game Over. *When Alice teaches Luka how to use Demon Decapitation, there is a prompt stating he has the option to replace one of his four swordsman skills, much like in Pokemon. *Alice does not describe the backstory behind Demon Decapitation as Luka is already aware of it. *When Alice teaches Luka Skill Points, he outright states he has ten instead of two, and uses Serene Demon Sword. She then demands who taught it to him, leaving her in disbelief as Luka states pilgrims had done so. *In Luka's dreams with Ilias, she is wearing bizarre glasses (and later, holds a cigar and then dyes her hair pink) and states to be on "vacation" from her disciple's prayers. She then continuously chides him for his actions. *There are many changes to Granberia's first battle. **The Space Jam theme is tied along with the original Four Heavenly Knight theme. **The battle is scripted much like the fourth original battle. **Normal attacking, Wait, Guard, Surrender, Request are scripted normally. The first three changes after Luka uses a skill. **When Luka uses a skill, Granberia is left in shock and demands who taught him that skill while lowering her guard. Luka can attack or tell her the truth. Either way, she becomes pissed. **Lowering her health halfway, she enters bloodlust which doubles her attack power. She then prepares Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, which Luka needs to counter with his own or he will be defeated. **Lowering her health to the three-fourths mark prompts her to use two Mirror Images, which results Luka to attack the copies for two turns. Even Vaporizing Rebellion Sword will not defeat them all. **Lowering her health near the brink will prompt her to use Vaporizing Rebellion Sword yet again, which requires Luka to parry with his own. **Defeating her, Alice chides Granberia for her actions. Granberia then again questions Luka about how he has learnt his techniques, only to be pelt by rocks from the villagers which forces her to flee. *In the Sutherland Inn, Alice wonders how Luka has obtained the power only an elite leveled monster could have; the only thing she senses is his Keepsake Ring. Despite the crazy story, she believes him. *When Alice introduces Luka to her Angel Halo, he pulls out his own. Shortly after comparing the two, Luka's Angel Halo vanishes. *The player is prompted to fight the normal or New Game+ version of Nanabi. **In the normal version, she immediately uses Hypnotic Eyes after Luka deals high damage. **The New Game+ version of Nanabi's battle has greatly increased her health and damage. Luka needs both Wild Lands and Guard along with over 1,200 HP to endure her Seven Moons. Additionally, she uses Seven Moons after three turns in the battle and again when he health is lowered by half. The script to her defeat then plays normally. **If Luka fights the New Game+ version of Nanabi, he gains two levels, 100 more HP, and 1 SP. *Tamamo in her first battle is played differently. **The battle is scripted normally until Luka uses Wild Lands, in which she uses her offensive attacks. Oddly enough, they can do damage to Luka unlike in the original version of their second battle. **After avoiding two of her physical attacks, she retorts to pleasure attacks, however she does not strip. **Lowering her health halfway, she heals. She then surrenders, having underestimated Luka and not fighting seriously. Luka also earns some experience. *When Luka is asked to decide whether Alice is his enemy, a battle between the two plays. After her loss, she calls him an idiot for using the Angel Halo instead of his Iron Sword, and Ilias descends wearing bizarre glasses. She then stomps on the sealed Alice and starts bitchslapping Luka, reminding him of the end of Chapter 2. She warns him not to "torture" her with non-canonic endings, then Data Wipes, resulting a Game Over. *There are a few slight changes to Alma Elma's first battle. **Luka humorously monologues "yes" to Alma Elma's anal rape suggestion. **After lowering her health halfway, she uses her wind to dodge, stating to be tired of Luka's barrages of attacks. Having used her magic, she has forfeited the fight and leaves. Luka also earns some experience. **Luka is a bit disappointed with the outcome of the Four Heavenly Knights, having bested each one so easily. Luka questions Alice why Alma Elma would handicap herself; Alice responds that the succubus queen is unpredictable and was just toying with him, although Luka feels it as more of an excuse. **Back at the Monster Lord's Castle, Granberia warned Tamamo of Luka, and Alma Elma's return simply proves how dangerous he is. Granberia suggests to deal with him before he becomes a major problem, although Tamamo states Alice can handle it for what other reason would she have traveled with him, and Alma Elma states he is unable to defeat them all. Granberia is still in disbelief, for a young human boy to wield such power is unnatural and unfit. She then leaves, wanting a rematch. Alma Elma has a feeling that Granberia will return tomorrow, tail between her legs. She also wonders Granberia's defeat (and Alma's own) seems to be chipping away the reputation of the Four Heavenly Knights. *A mysterious cloaked man appears in Port Natalia, talking about the school's destruction. He then mysterious vanishes as Alice lifts his coat for tomatoes. *The second part of the Lamia battle does not occur. *There are some changes to Granberia's second battle. **The background music plays a remixed version of the Four Heavenly Knight theme. **The battle is scripted like the fourth original battle. **She has a new skill: Blink Dagger. She vanishes and strikes Luka from behind, dealing 1,100 damage (550 with Wild Lands. **She has a new skill: Burning Exhale. She spits out a gust of fire, dealing 500 damage (250 with Wild Lands). **Lowering her health by a third, she temporarily summons lightning on her sword. Luka is dumbfounded as lightning is not an element in this game, although fire and lightning appear to mesh well with each other. With this, she can cause paralysis for one turn. **Lowering her health to a tenth, she calls out for Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. **Submitting to defeat, she collapses and faints. Luka pities Granberia, which Alice states that her defeat will certainly damage her pride. She also says that Granberia will continue to train even harder, as dragons are nearly impossible to drive off once impressed. *Alice wants to gain a hold of the book Four Animists and their Sources to contact the Four Spirits as they may be able to identify Luka's power and affinity to elemental magic, as well as possibly strengthening Luka's abilities. *After Luka defeats Page 257, the guards try to bring the unconscious Granberia into a cell containing a "psychopath". The captain then goes to check on Luka (or more specifically, Alice). *The New Game+ version of Page 65537 deals extremely high damage, and her health is higher than normal (although not necessarily comparable to Nanabi's). However, she is extremely vulnerable to the Purgatory Flame and Vaporizing Rebellion Sword due to her weakness of fire. She also does not use her status ailment abilities. *After Page 65537 resists the sealing of the Angel Halo, Luka prepares Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, only to be beaten by the flame caused by Alice. Luka also gains a level and 50 HP. *As Luka and Alice escape the burning library, the guards continuously drag Granberia to the cell containing a psychopathic creature; a cannibal who was killed and ressurected by a necromancer just as his tastes turned to monster flesh. Instead of putting Granberia into that cell, the two carry her elsewhere. *Luka does not thank Alice for retrieving the Four Animists and their Sources as she wanted the book, not Luka. *When Amira shows up in San Ilia, guards soon appear and give chase. *Within San Ilia, the two guards are trying to stuff Granberia in a trash can. She soon pops out and the guards flee; Alice then transports her somewhere. *Luka can damage Anglerfish Girl without having to swim behind her. *The New Game+ version of Kraken deals high damage, and her health is modified to be similar of that as if played in the original fight. The script still plays normally. *Luka has the option to accept or refuse Meia's blowjob. *The New Game+ version of Frederika has absurdly high health and normal damage. The script plays normally. *There are some changes to Chrome's battle. **She has higher health than normal and extremely high damage. **There are sound effects for some of her skills. **She does not use any of her original skills except for Thirsting Arms, Restraint of the Dead and I'll Give You An Injection! **She has a new skill: Ravenous Corpse. A zombie torso rips at Luka's flesh, then dies. **She has a new skill: Involuntary Organ Donor. After lowering her health by half, she restrains him, then sadistically attacks Luka with her hacksaw three times. **She has a new skill: Corpse Explosion. Lowering her health by three quarters, she summons two zombies, then causes them to explode on the next turn. If Luka does not Guard, he will be screwed over. **She has a new skill: Lifesteal Pulse. Lowering her health to a tenth, she steals some of Luka's health to recover 10,000 HP, and will continuously use it whenever her health gets low. *After completing the Haunted Manor, Promestein shows up, genuinely annoyed how Luka beat her to Chrome twice. She comments on how the story is progressing normally, up to the petrified Alice, then leaves. *During camp before the Forest of Spirits, Alice still wonders about Luka's potential. *When Luka encounters Sylph, he poorly explains to her that he needs to learn something about his past. After revealing his original journey, Sylph's wind grows dark, and she's being inhibited. She also warns him that he has powerful enemies and traveling with him may be dangerous, thus she tests him in order to maintain her power. *Attacking Sylph with her barrier up does not yield Skill Points. *"Re-acquiring" Sylph causes Devastating Gale to award 2 SP instead of 1. *Alice fights the Chimera Dryad instead of Luka. **Alice's attacks prove extremely ineffective until she uses Frost Ozma, which freezes up its body. Stacking four times, the creature is entombed in ice, unable to move. Afterwards, Monster Lord's Cruelty can be used to finish it off. ***If Alice uses Omega Blaze while the Chimera Dryad is frozen, it will break free; Alice comments on that Luka's stupidity must be affecting her. **The Chimera Dryad attacks with a Vine Whip, using a heavy swing from its vines, and an Intoxicating Cloud, which causes Alice to choke. She also does absurdly high damage, although this compensates due to Alice's high health. *There is a Knight within the San Ilia Castle, who came from the Ilias Shrine to defend the castle from monstrous threats. A Fairy tries to get its autograph, only to be burnt; the knight is simply oblivious to the fairy. *Sphinx asks the following for the New Game+ version: **"What... Is your name?": Prompting "Luka", "Ruka" (Japanese Romanization), or "ルカ" (Japanese Written Form). **"What... Is your quest?": Prompting "Coexistence between man and monster", "To defeat the Monster Lord" or "To rescue the princess". **"What... Is your favorite color?". There is no prompt, and Luka answers incorrectly, forcing him to battle Sphinx. *When Sphinx proves immune to the Angel Halo, Luka is devoured. He then reflects on her actions of a sadist; she is a monster that impedes coexistence. Out of frustration and anger, he picks up the Iron Sword from his bag (which Sphinx also ate) and attacks, forcing her to expel Luka from his body, then kills Sphinx with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Sara returns and berates Luka for making the Dragon Seal Trail impossible to complete without Sphinx; Luka vents more of his rage complaining about how weak she was and that her quest was a hindrance to his; she reveals to be the princess of Sabasa, and the two return to Sabasa Castle. Luka denies the Sabasa King's pledge of marriage and gives him the Yellow Orb (a family heirloom) to compensate for his experience with Sara. After Alice and Luka leave, the lamia praises Luka for his actions. *The New Game+ version of Lily has higher HP and moderate attack power. The script still plays normally. *The New Game+ version of Gnome has higher HP and moderate attack power. Her mud dolls are reduced at half HP and again with a fourth left. *Ilias advises that New Game+ ends at the same scenario as Chapter 1, although she warns that crashes may occur if the player tries to continue into Chapter 2. She then does a quick rundown of the credits. **Moving onto Chapter 2 of the game results Luka possessing only his original skills from the start of Part 2, although Devastating Gale, his level, attack power, SP, and HP all remain. Gallery elm_blood.png|Granberia's Bloodlust state elm_frost.png|Chimera Dryad's Frozened state ruka_st02.png|Luka wearing Glasses cutin_ruka_wind_NG+.png cutin_ruka_earth_NG+.png cutin_ruka_aqua_NG+.png cutin_ruka_fire_NG+.png iriasu_st13.png|Ilias wearing Glasses iriasu_st13_b.png|Ilias wearing Glasses and holding a Cigar iriasu_st13c.png|Ilias with Glasses, a Cigar, and dyed Pink Hair granberia_elec.png|Granberia using her Lightning Sword anon.png|The Cloaked Figure that appears in Port Natalia knight.png|The Knight that appears in San Ilia Castle trash.png|A Trash Can that guards tried to stuff Granberia in Involuntary_Organ_Donor.gif|Chrome's Involuntary Organ Donor ef_red.jpg|Chrome's Corpse Explosion Category:Side Stories